


Claude's mistake

by growligan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Human/spider sex, Other, This is the most fucked up shit I've ever written, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Claude finds love, and he loses it. All because of his own terrible mistake.A sick and twisted love story about Claude and a Joltik. Yes, there is sex in this. Enjoy.





	

He was a spider demon, after all. It was only natural for him to feel drawn to nature. At least that’s what Claude Faustus told himself as he trekked through the forest outside the Trancy Manor, enjoying a moment of peace away from Alois’ tears, Hannah’s imposing breasts, and the triplets’ inability to stop quoting Jane Austen at him.

A sigh of pleasure left his lips as he felt the moss tickle his sensitive feet. It wasn’t something he enjoyed talking about, largely because he was ashamed, but Claude had always had a special fondness for feet, his own included. And the sensation of the soft, damp moss against them brought him no small amount of pleasure.

But as pleasurable as the sensation of moist moss was against his sensitive feet, that wasn’t why he was here tonight. Something or someone had been calling for him. Not with words, but with something… Claude looked around him, trying to find the source. Right then something sharp pierced his left foot, putting an unexpected and unwelcome stop to the impending feetgasm.

Swearing to himself, Claude lifted his foot.

“Oh fudge”, Claude swore. “Dang.” He might be a demon, but that was no reason to use nasty words. At least that was what his mother had told him when he was a child, right before washing his little spider mouth out with soap. “Gosh darn it”, he murmured to himself as he pulled the splinter out of his foot, leaving a gaping hole.

That was when he heard it. A faint rustle among the trees, almost inaudible. He knew then that he had found what he was looking for.

Four eyes, as blue as the heavens themselves, were staring down at him from the trees. Four tiny eyes gazing into his own yellow ones. Claude felt a jolt of shame pass through him. There was something so pure about the creature, so innocent. Its beautiful yellow body seemed covered in soft fluff, unlike his own one, where a dirtied yellow met an ashy black and no soft fur covered him, only prickly pins. This creature’s fur shone like the sun itself.

“What are you?” Claude asked as he reached out to touch the creature, so tiny it could fit into the palm of his hand. “Are you perhaps an angel?” It felt like a logical conclusion. How could something so pure and innocent be anything else?”

“Jolt”, the creature answered, seemingly speaking a language which Claude couldn’t understand. “Jol. Joltik jol. Joltik!”

His eyes teared up as the innocent voice pierced his ears. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t understand a word of what it was saying, a filthy demon’s ears shouldn’t be privy to the language of the heavenly host.

But what was it doing here, this most magnificent creature? Had it come to dish out punishment upon him? Claude could feel a crack form in his heart at the thought. He didn’t want to fight this purest of angels, he only wanted to… no. Claude turned away, a blush creeping upon his cheeks at the sinful thoughts that were suddenly filling his mind. That was not right… Not with this innocent creature.

As if it could hear his ungodly thoughts, the creature crawled up into his hand, its blue little legs soft like cotton against the dry skin on Claude’s hands.

“Jol jolt!” it exclaimed as it snuck inside the arm of his suit, and Claude let out a giggle as the creature crawled up his arms, its featherlight steps simulating him in ways nothing ever had before. But his mouth wasn’t the only thing reacting to the being’s tender touch. The most forbidden part of him did too. His special part was starting to stiffen inside his pants, and he held back a moan.

“Come out of there”, he told the creature. He tried to sound commanding, but his voice was more like a soft giggle, and he swore he could hear the creature giggle back right before it appeared outside his shirt, seemingly resting against his neck. The little friend couldn’t have known it, but necks are an erogenous zone, and Claude’s already stiffening man meat started pressing against the hem of his pants, begging to be let out.

Could it be that the yellow fellow returned his feelings..? Did this heavenly creature want Claude the way Claude wanted him..?

Shame dyed his cheeks a deep red color as he unbuttoned his pants, letting his sin stick out. The cold forest air stung against it, and he worried that it would shrink, like it was wont to do when it was cold. He didn’t want the majestic critter to think he was anything less than adequate, and preferably more… 

The spider crawled up in Claude’s hair, its little feetsies working its way through his dark tresses until it reached the top of his head. It let out a soft, friendly sound and Claude took it as approval. His member, thick and weeping, was living up to the creature’s expectations.

Suddenly yet another sinful thought filled Claude’s mind, as if the devil himself was sitting on his shoulder, telling him what to do. Claude had always been weak when it came to temptations, and he couldn’t find it within him to attempt to resist. He reached up, gently grabbing hold of the four-legged spider. He gave it a reassuring smile.

“Don’t be scared, little friend”, he told it with his most gentle voice. The yellow and blue being blinked and Claude shivered with arousal.

He lowered the creature until its tiny body was at the height of his engorged sin stick, slowly moving it nearer. Oh, surely he would be struck down for this sin! Surely this must be the ultimate corruption of a being so innocently pure, a very angel from the heavens above. Claude’s inner monologue got interrupted as he felt a soft little paw touch the tender skin on his member, and it was like a little shock of pleasure passed through him. The creature’s touch was electrifying and Claude wanted more.

His slick sausage, moist with precum, seemed to be appealing to the small spider. Before he had the time to say anything, it had crawled out of his hand and latched onto the most sinful part of him. Claude’s flesh carrot was both thicker and longer than the little creature, and he felt proud. Surely this must be impressing to it? The little jolt of electric pleasure that passed through his rod told him that yes, the creature did indeed approve.

More precum leaked out of the tip, soaking the little critter’s fur. Claude was suddenly reminded of a cloudy summer day, with soft white clouds covering the brilliant, shining sun, and that was all it took. His flesh carrot positively pulsated with pleasure as thousands of little baby Claudes shot out of it, covering the spider. The soft yellow fur could barely be seen beneath the sinful white goo, and Claude felt pleased with himself. He had done well, a good job indeed.

The tiny creature was strangely still, and it took Claude a moment to notice, too wrapped up in his own deranged pleasure to realize that something was wrong. At first, he wondered if an orgasm had overtaken the little being as well, but something seemed wrong. It wasn’t moving. He reached down and poked the soft, cum-coated fur. No response.

Anguished filled Claude as he realized that his own pleasure had killed the little thing. He truly was a demon, a monster. He hadn’t thought of what his enormous load could do to the little creature, and now it was too late. What clung to his dongle was the corpse of the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld.

Claude Faustus wept as he gently peeled the dead spider off his slackening dick. The least he could do was give the creature a proper funeral. He stuck his murder stick back inside his pants and pulled the zipper up, hiding the monstrous flesh behind fabric. There no one would see it. No one would have to know what horrible sins it had committed.

He knelt down against the soft ground and started digging into it with his own black nails. Black like the color of my soul, Claude thought unhappily. How was he supposed to move on after this? He had found love and he had lost it, all within the same night. All because of his own uncontrollable lust.

He placed the angel corpse in the dirt, trying and failing to wipe it clean of the drying cum with a leaf. It would have to be buried like this, covered in the very substance that killed it. How ironic. Fate did indeed have a strange sense of humor.

Claude covered the dead thing in dirt, and soon nothing could be seen of its beautiful little body. Nothing gave away the fact that within this forest, the love of Claude’s life was buried. Here he had loved and here had lost, and here he had committed the worst of crimes.

Tears streaked Claude’s face as he walked back to the manor, not knowing how he was supposed to look any of his fellow servants or his master in the eyes after what he had done. But he didn’t get far before he heard it. That faint, familiar rustling among the trees. The scent…

He looked up, thinking for a moment that his own eyes, mad with grief, were deceiving him. But no such thing was happening. Above him, uncountable little angels stared down at him, their blue eyes seeming to ask “Why?” and their fluffy yellow bodies shining like a thousand little suns. Claude knew that they were here to avenge their fallen comrade, and he knew he was to face whatever punishment they saw fit. He was hardly in a place to beg for mercy, not after the unspeakable sin he had committed tonight.

“Jolt jolt jolt” was heard from the trees. The forest around him seemed to echo with it. Electricity filled the air, and Claude knew it was a manifestation of their hatred for him, the monster who had taken their friend away from them. Claude, the spider demon. Claude, the horrible murderer. Claude, the lust killer.


End file.
